


Family

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has a quiet revelation about family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU for season 6. Requested at helpthesouth on LJ.

Lisa honestly never expected her life with Dean to work for the long haul. When he showed up on her doorstep a year ago, homeless and broken down, she figured they would end up close friends at best, or perhaps part on good terms when Dean recovered enough to be on his own. He clearly had problems with commitment in the past, though Dean had only ever hinted at his former exploits. Weeks went by; Lisa would come home from work and Dean would have made dinner for her and Ben, and she would coax him to eat some of it too. Or sometimes on the weekends they would all see a movie together. Eventually, he found work and they began to function like a real family, and it was so easy to fall into ordinary, happy habits.

But the exact moment when Lisa decided Dean was The One happened a regular Tuesday evening when both of them were relaxing on the couch, tired from work. She had her feet up on his lap and the TV was showing something quietly inane that neither of them were really watching. She saw the photos in frames on the living room shelf, more of them taken since he moved in than any other year, all some combination of her and Ben and Dean. Other little changes caught her attention—the extra pair of shoes by the door, the laundry basket overflowed a little more than before, the fact that she couldn’t quite close some of the drawers in her bedroom dresser properly anymore. Lisa’s whole life felt _fuller_ and she liked that. She scooted forward, further onto Dean’s lap, and put her arm around his chest, silently and fiercely warning whatever powers were listening that she would fight for this, her family.


End file.
